


Dark SwanQueen get caught

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: This is a SwanQueen sex minificso if this isn't what you are comfortable reading then this is your warning.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Kudos: 35





	Dark SwanQueen get caught

Regina rubbed the crinkle on her forehead a few times, trying to think of how she would start the conversation after what had just occurred only moments before, she wasn’t annoyed at Emma or herself but rather at the situation at hand. 

Ever since Emma became the dark one, their sex life, let’s just say both the women were overachievers in the bedroom but it was more than that now, they were on the top of their game... It was rough and it was messy and just perfect in every single way.

"So... You want to explain to me how your mother walked in on us with your face between my fucking legs Miss. Swan?" Regina practically growled at the blonde sitting beside her.

Emma quickly turned away from the brunette, turning a lovely shade of red "No, I’d rather not. I mean really, you're going to hate me..."

"Why would I-" Regina began to ask before Snow cut in.

The short haired woman walked into the living room, handing her daughter a mug of hot coco and cinnamon. Snow went and sat down directly across from the sheriff and the mayor of storybrooke.

“-Because Regina, she wanted to be caught. It just so happened, it was me that caught you... An image I will never forget as it's now seared into my brain." Snow squirmed, screwing up her face.

Regina wasn’t really sure what to make of what Snow had just told her, all that came out of her mouth was "Oh...right..."

"Gina... Please don't be mad..." The once blonde saviour, now the dark one with an eerie feel still had the sensitivity, and self worth of Emma Swan the saviour. She still knew she didn’t want to be on the wrong end of Regina’s anger if she blew. 

That was never a good or safe place to stand.

"Gina?" Emma questioned carefully

"I just... I need a moment." Regina quickly jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms round her waist and began pacing up and down the living room, something Regina only did when she was anxious, stressed or nervous in any way. "Emma? Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted us to come out? I would have said yes..."

"Really?" Emma questioned with a puzzling look covering her face

"Yes but you didn't even ask me, you just presumed, you presumed I would say no and that really is the most hurtful thing about all of this, it’s the fact that you didn't even trust me Emma. I thought you would have realised by now, that I would do absolutely anything to make you happy....even coming out to the whole freak show of a town." Regina sighed as she continued to pace.

Emma's small smile appeared in the corners of her mouth "I...I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"But you didn't!" Regina shouted

All of a sudden snow let out a rather loud and echoing cough "As much as I am loving, watching this fight. I am the one who is scarred for life."

"Oh and I'm not mom?!” Emma barked.

“Oh, come on... you’re not talking about the time you and Henry walked in on me and your dad having sex!"

"Our son witnessed that?!" Regina shrieked

Emma rolled her eyes, and replied through gritted teeth "Umm...Mom, there is a reason that I didn't tell Regina that."

"Please just forgive her Regina, for god sake she just messed up I know but come on..."

Regina took a sharp inhale of breath before sitting herself next to Emma and taking her hands into her own."I just wished you'd been honest with me that's all."

"I know and for that I am sorry but I promise to be honest with you from now on. I’m so sorry Gina.”

Snow frowned looking at Regina who was now curled up on Emma's lap as Emma ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, it was sweet and kind of adorable.

All Snow could think about was what she had walked in on earlier that day. The unlocked door, the screaming, the head between the legs. It's most definitely something she never wants to remember ever again, and yet somehow that image was seared perfectly into her brain for the rest of her life.

\--

**"OH MY GOD THAT'S IT... OH CHRIST, I'M NEARLY THERE!"**

**Snow heard the screams coming from Emma’s bedroom, Snow climbed the stairs, the screaming became louder and louder, she stopped abruptly outside the door as she heard the sound of another woman's voice.**

**"Come on baby, come on, come for me!"**

**Snow opened the door hesitantly and the sight before her seemed to last longer than it actually did. Her daughter's head was planted right between Regina's legs, and Emma had her arms wrapped round the brunette's thighs keeping her legs apart. Regina had her head tilted back, eyes closed and back arched.**

**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY EYES" Snow gasped, before quickly slamming the door shut.**

**Both Regina and Emma bolted under the covers, clinging strongly to one another, registering what had just happened.**

**“Are you both decent?" Snow called from behind the door.**

**A grunt came from inside the room, in which the shocked Snow White took as a yes and walked back in.**

**"Right, please for the love of god...Put on some fucking clothes and meet me downstairs." Snow shivered before running from the room.**

**Emma couldn’t help but laugh a little to herself** **"Gina it's fine. Come on, It’s fine."**

**"No it's not fucking fine... I didn't even get to fucking cum." Regina pouted, seeming more annoyed about the fact she didn’t cum, than the fact her future mother in-law, walked in on them having sex.**

**Emma smiled sweetly kissing Regina's temple.** **"Don't worry baby, I'll warm up my tongue and give you multiple orgasms tonight."**

**Regina just raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend as if to challenge her to how many orgasms she would be able to give her.**

**“You’re on.” Emma smirked**

"Next time, please just tell us what's going on and perhaps oh I don't know... talk to each other!" Snow sassed at them both

"Hey!" Regina snapped "The sass is my strong suit not yours."

"Gina, baby calm down." Emma rubbed Regina's arm up and down trying to sooth her. "Mom please go, we'll find you tomorrow." Emma said whilst not taking her eyes off Regina

Snow smiled kindly at her daughter "Okay." and with that Snow stood up and was gone from Emma’s home.

Emma looked down at Regina, with a seductive look in her eye "Now then madam mayor, let's see about giving you those multiple orgasms shall we?"

Regina's face lit up immediately, she jumped up and lay on her back on the couch. spreading her legs “You better follow through, dark swan.”


End file.
